


Halloween Interlude

by upset_and_confused



Series: Police and Protesters or How Harry Met Albert [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Boys In Love, Halloween Avoidance, Jealous Albert, Kissing, Let Albert Watch Stranger Things You Monsters, Let Dale Dance, M/M, Making Out In Public, Recreational Drug Use, Touchin' Feelin', Twin Peaks Sheriff's Department's One Job Is Cock Blocking, blushing harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Dale insists on going to a party hosted by Denise's sorority. Albert takes this time to hide away with the stoners and enjoy a few hours peace when no one is yelling at him for chain smoking. Harry figures this is a perfect time to make a Halloween visit. None of this would have happened if they had all just stayed in and watched Stranger Things.





	Halloween Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do a little Halloween interlude since I wrote the first fic in what I guess is now a series. Enjoy secondhand high Albert and as much embarrassedHarry as I could fit in one fic.  
> Thank you to [Kami](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com) again and [Kailey](http://thekrodinator.tumblr.com) For being my amazing betas and letting me keep y'all up too late.

Albert was not a ‘party person’. The whole idea of being in a room with people he didn’t know or want to know, sweaty, loud, screaming, and dancing was enough to make his stomach churn. He did, however, really like Stranger Things and not because Hopper reminded him or Truman (“I liked Stranger Things ages before I met Sheriff Pretty Boy, mush for brains!”). Therefore when Dale offered to buy him a box of name brand popcorn and stay mercifully quiet of spoilers or theories for their season two binge Albert threw on a half assed James Bond costume and agreed to waste two hours of his life in college party hell.

“You’re sure you don’t want to dance?” Dale asked for the fifth time as they entered the sorority house that was hosting the party, “Denise said they managed to get a really good DJ for this!” He was buzzing with holiday energy and entirely too much sugar, Albert was just trying to keep his shirt from getting soaked in punch.

“Positive.” He said dryly, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket, “I’m going to find a place to breathe.”  
Dale shook his head but clapped him on the arm and let him wander off. Parties like this meant marijuana was in use and if Albert could find the stoner room he could enjoy a semblance of quiet for the two hours and no one would bother him about smoking.

**

Harry sat at his desk, refreshing his Facebook idly hoping for something interesting to happen. Halloween was normally a pretty busy night. He didn’t mind working all that much, it was good hours and usually pretty fun; however, he would rather be watching Stranger Things with Albert and Dale. He looked around the room and it’s inhabitants. Over in the corner sat Hawk who was trying to balance a fidget spinner on his nose, across the room Andy was giggling at his phone. Presumably, he was messaging with Lucy who was taking her nephew trick or treating.

“Hey, Hawk?” Harry asked, looking over at him. The man merely let out a hum of acknowledgement and didn’t stop in his quest to balance the spinner. “Can I just say there was a stabbing at the college and go ‘check it out’?”

“There was a stabbing?” Andy yelped in surprise, jumping in his chair and looking at Harry with pure worry, “Are Albert and Dale okay?”

“We don’t know.” Hawk said in a voice that was very serious for someone spinning a neon orange spinner on their nose. “But Harry is going to look into it and do some of his own stabbing if Albert is feeling up to it.”

Harry grabbed the spinner and chucked it across the room before nabbing his hat and taking off to his car.

**

The haze of pot smoke had settled comfortably into Albert’s chest and was mixing with his own tobacco in such a pleasant fog he almost didn’t see the little notification pop up over his medical journal article. He stood a little shakily and made for the door--maybe he should find Dale and let him know he was stepping out…No, surely Harry would have texted him to let him know, he was so stupidly considerate after all. Albert staggered on the steps leading out of the sorority house. He thought he heard someone ask if he needed help, but he was only focused on the police officer standing out front chatting with a very tall man in what could charitably be called a ‘sexy police officer’ costume. 

“Harry!” He called, his voice heavy with smoke and passive aggression. “There you are.” Albert was wedging himself between the two and wrapping around Harry as he turned over his shoulder to look at the man who was already backing up with a wry smile. “Sorry, my boyfriend probably didn’t mention his extremely successful boyfriend with an MD.” He felt Harry’s chest shake with laughter behind him and sneered at the other guy as he walked away.

“You reek.” Harry muttered, leaning down to press a kiss to his head, “Like pot.”

“You wanna frisk me, Sheriff?” He asked, his voice still rough from the smoke. His arms snaked around Harry’s neck and he pressed their chests together. “You look really stupid in that hat, by the way,” He commented, flicking the brim of the Stetson up. “like a dumb fucking Indiana Jones but with less dirt and hair.” He leaned in and licked up the length of his jawline, tasting sweat and stubble and skin. “You ought to grow that out,” He mumbled, settling back on his feet and looking up at Harry who was exactly the same shade as a maraschino cherry. “Sheriff, you’re flushed.” His tone was serious, but his actions said otherwise. He was reaching for the front of his uniform and hooking his fingers around the necklace that constantly dangled from his throat. “If you’re hot, maybe I should help you undress.”

Harry resisted the urge to tug his hat low to cover his face and instead tried to clear his throat in a desperate effort to buy some time. “Albert.” He managed, his voice slightly wobbly from embarrassment. “We’re, well... this is a college campus.”

“Yes, it is, Sheriff.” Albert leaned in close, feeling Harry cower slightly so that they were at eye level. “Want to find a place to celebrate this oh-so-sacred holiday in private?” Dale’s biggest complaint about Albert getting high in any capacity was that he became a horrible, nasty flirt and having someone so receptive to said flirtation was the most dangerous thing to ever happen to high-Albert’s ego.

Harry could feel blood rushing to all his available areas and did duck his head a bit this time, but that only lasted for a moment before he was grabbing Albert fireman-style and tossing him over his shoulder with ease.

“Harry!” Albert yelled, wriggling around as Harry toted him to a nice secluded area between two buildings. “Put me down, you fucking caveman! I’m not your prize for a good hunt!” Harry barked a laugh and deposited him on the ground with only minimal struggling. He was rewarded by a swat at his chest when Albert turned around. Harry giggled, grabbing at his wrists to ward off the light swats, finally wrapping around him and pressing a long kiss to his soured face.

Albert’s head was starting to clear; through the soft haze still hovering in his head, he registered the fierce arousal in response to being carried around. He would have to do a better job at keeping that from Harry. He did soften a bit under the kiss but when he felt himself being backed to the wall he slipped away, reversing their positions with a pivot. “Oh no, Sheriff Pretty Boy.” He said, boxing him in and enjoying the dazed look on Harry’s face as he looked down, his hat keeping him from comfortably settling his head against the wall. Albert plucked it off his head and rested it on his own with a quirk of his lips. “This jacket costs more than that uniform, you get pressed against the wall.”

Harry felt himself shrugging as he took in the sight of Albert wearing his hat, his cheeks heating up again at the sight. “Alright, but it’s gonna make this a little hard.” And he was dragging Albert close by his ass, wedging his thigh between the younger’s legs and leaning in to kiss him under the hat. “Think I can make it work, though.”  
Albert wanted to be annoyed at being reeled in by his ass, but the fact of the matter was he was in a good position to grind on Harry’s leg. The police officer was kissing him with tongue and teeth and little noises in the back of his mouth and Albert couldn’t find anything to complain about.

Harry had his hands under Albert’s jacket and as good as he looked in the suit, he passionately wished that Albert was wearing something that showed a little skin so Harry would touch it. He gripped him tight, keening softly when Albert pulled away from his mouth to move to his ear, “Untuck my shirt, Truman,” He groused, the smoky flavor of his kiss still causing Harry’s head to spin as he followed the order. He was digging short nails into sweat covered skin as lips attached themselves to his neck and sucked just hard enough that he knew Hawk was going to have something to say about it.

Albert smirked into his neck and bit down lightly as Harry sunk his nails into his back. Albert tried to convince himself he wouldn’t be feeling for little crescent shaped marks this evening but failed miserably as Harry began working his hands further up his shirt. “Are you looking for a bra?” He muttered in Harry’s ear. The best thing about being this close, Albert realized, what that he could physically feel when Harry blushed. “Because I can assure you that everything you are feeling is entirely male and if this bothers you in the slightest then you—.” Harry kissed him so hard Albert had to hold on to keep from falling over. He even felt himself blush as Harry guided Albert’s hand to press against his very hard cock.

“I like you, Albert.” He muttered into his mouth, “I like you a lot. A lot, a lot.”

Albert tried to think of something witty to say, maybe something sardonic that could be mistaken for heartfelt if Harry wasn’t really paying attention, but he never got to even try.

“Harry!” Andy’s voice, fuzzy over the radio, interrupted Harry on his way to kiss at Albert’s neck. The officer heaved a sigh and leaned back against the wall, keeping a hand on Albert’s back. Albert kept his hand on Harry’s dick.

“Yeah, Andy?”

“Harry, there’s been a stabbing at the college!”

Albert raised an eyebrow but Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Andy you know that was a joke, okay? No one got stabbed.”

“No, but Harry, that’s the thing! Someone really has been stabbed and Hawk is on his way. He just needs backup because they think it was multiple people.”

Albert couldn’t help it, he threw his head back and laughed; the whole thing was horrible, utterly horrible, but the look of pure horror on Harry’s face was enough that he couldn’t stop himself. He missed the frantic exchanges over the walkie and accepted the rushed good-bye that involved Harry trying to make himself presentable and grabbing his hat from Albert who was still laughing. He stood in the mouth of the alley as Harry ran off to his car, hand still trying to tug up his collar enough to hide the angry red hickey, and shook his head. Cooper would be ready to head home soon, he figured, and he was beyond ready to settle in and enjoy Netflix for a few hours. He barely noticed that his hand was trailing back to trace the crescent shaped marks on his back. Maybe he’d see if Harry wanted to continue this over text later tonight.

 


End file.
